Queezle
by Ananaka
Summary: About what happened to Bartimaeus' friend Queezle during the attack of the Golem; And what happened afterward... Complete.


Summary: What happened to Queezle in the Golem attack? This will tell of that and a bit of her master, Mr. Ffoukes. One-Shot I think.

Rating: PG-PG13, I like being safe.

Genre: General

I sat in the dark by myself. Bartimaeus had left not five minutes ago, and already I was terrified again. I knew I shouldn't be, If there was going to be an attack there would have been one already, right? This thought didn't do much to quell my fears. When suddenly I heard a noise. Off in the distance a ways.

I was petrified at this point. All I could see was a dark alley, waste baskets, the running sewers. Nothing looked out of place. I walked down a bit further to check- it -out by myself. Suddenly I wished Bartimaeus was there. He always seemed to know what to do. When to run and when to fight. Just like in Prague. I turned the corner, first slow, to check it out, then fast, for a suprise effect if anyone was there, they would be shocked and I could decide what to do from there.

Jumping around the corner, I saw nothing. I let myself breathe out, realizing that I had been holding my breath. Closing my large brown spaniel eyes for a moment, I relaxed against a wall. When I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes, wide. It seemed as if all seven planes were shaking at once, as the footsteps drew nearer, I found that I couldn't move, not even breathe. Slowly, I looked back around the corner. A large mass of black awaited me.

Feeling a strong breeze, I looked at the creature for a moment. Inside of the black something was moving. Though, I couldn't quite place it. If I didn't know better, I would think it was a Golem. Which was ridiculous; Golems died out in Prague with Gladstone's victory. Hadn't they? At the moment, I didn't much care, It was then I noticed that my essence was going crazy. That the creature was pulling me towards it. No doubt now. It _had _to be a Golem.

I screamed loudly, thinking that perhaps someone would hear me and come to my aid. Trying to let off a signal was proving to be difficult as my essence was being thrown in all directions, towards the creature, swirling and fleeting. It took me a moment to realize, but I was being summoned. Feeling an overwhelming joy for the very first time at being summoned to Ffoukes. Breifly I felt Bartimaeus' essence draw closer. And then I was gone.

Summoned back to my master, I was smiling insanely, which must have put him off for a moment. After that moment, he looked furious.

"Queezle." He started, "_What _exactly do you think you have been doing?" He asked, his voice seeming to hide an anger growing inside. I really had no idea what he was talking about. I had done everything he had asked. I was sure of it.

"What do you mean?" I asked, letting my lovely spanial form lay down in the center of the pentacle, shooting big brown eyes up at him.

"I commanded you to report back to me. Nightly. I bid you to do simple tasks. Keep watch, report to me promtly, _do not_ associate with other demons unless it will help you with my previous task." He said this, his voice starting to raise higher and higher. I assumed he was talking about Bartimaeus.

"_Where _were you when a bunch of hooligans robbed the bank?! _Where _were you when the messenger imps were suspiciously killed!? Corousing with some other demon! Out on the town having a good time!! Why did you not respond when I called you last night?!... _Well_!! _What _do you have to say for yourself!!?" The man was practically fuming at this point. He was no where near as nice as my previous masters have been.

"I don't know, I'm sorry-" I said as I was cut off, I could almost _see _the steam coming from his ears.

"You don't _know_!! You impudent little recreant demon!! Do you want Mandrake to get all of the credit!! He's barely out of diapers! That's it! That's what your trying to do!! You're plotting with the other savage demon to make Mandrake look good!! I'll show you!" Ffoukes spit this out with a certain venom, that I wasn't too fond of.

"Really master, I don't even know who this 'Mandrake' character is! Surely he's not better than you!" I screamed out, seeing that he was making movements to give me the Stimulating Compass. I was rarely punished with my old masters. I didn't even know that the bank had been robbed, or anything he had mentioned. He didn't tell me to watch out for those kinds of things.

I screamed as the Compass ran through me, stinging my essence, setting it on fire. My fur stood on end once it made it's course. I didn't deserve it. I knew that much. He didn't _tell _me to do those other things. How was I supposed to know.

Suddenly, the small radio that was on a desk towards the back started to play the nights news.

"In further news, tonight the British Museum was ramsacked, having one wing completly destroyed. The magicians have it surrounded, keeping whatever inside, inside. Currently, John Mandrake, an upcoming star in the magicians world, assistant to Internal Affairs at the young age of fourteen, has his demon inside, combating the beast valiantly under it's masters command.-" Suddenly the sound of my master screaming out cut off the anchor womans broadcast.

"Damn that child!!" Ffoukes yelled loudly, standing up in his pentacle in a rash manner.

"Why the hell weren't you there!!" he screamed at me again, always blame the djinni. _He _called me _here_, that's why I wasn't _there_. I decided that if he let even one finger slip outside the pentacle I would have him. Though I can't complain, he _did _save my life.

"O my master, you called me here." I said quietly, watching his flaing limbs move in the circle.

"Damn that child!! Go Queezle! Go back! I take away your bindings to this world!" He screamed as he sat back down to dismiss me.

Happily I complied, though, not without turning from a cute puppy to a mean looking Harpy. Claws glistening.

Finally I felt my ties to the physical word loosen and let go. I could return home, to the Other Place. Though I couldn't help but think about Bartimaeus one last time.

Thank you so much Swordsrock for the review and the tips! They were very helpful.


End file.
